Spectral Paradox
A Spectral Paradox is a paradox caused by the disruption of the space-time continuum indirectly through destroying the Spectral Realm Effects A Spectral Paradox is formed as a giant vortex that sucks all matter from the universe, it is caused once every object in the entire realm has erased from existance, Once this happens, The vortex will open & as space-time continues getting ripped apart, the vortex gravity gets stronger Pre-Paradox Effects By syphoning the Realm's energy, objects in the Spectral Realm contain energy, if the syphon catches that energy, The object involved will be "erased from existance" as it'll become more transparent & finally disappear. Any living being in the Realm could be erased with it as the syphon's deleterious effects can destroy the animal, According to Spectralogy, The attempts of succeeding in syphoning the energy from the Spectral Realm in a Spectral paradox has failed, therefore, it's impossible Effect of destruction The syphons are made of matter, In a paradox, one can be sucked into the vortex, releasing the energy back into the Realm. However, If a syphon actually succeeded, the energy would escape as the syphon will be feeding on it's own matter & if it was made of some substance that cannot be destroyed by the vortex or itself, A Type 2 Spectral Paradox would occur: The syphon would never have existed along with the rest of the universe, making it impossible to have syphoned the Realm at all. The paradox is mostly a Type 2 as Type 1 is 0.000000000001% possible. Aftermath According to Orson in the Shadow Temple on the Spectral Zenith, if a Type 1 paradox occurred, then, the Realm would totally collapse, the universe would go into the Reverse Spectral Marx Effect, in which the universe will regenerate in a few years, but there won't be anything, all there will be is lands of deep winter darkness with Spectral Monster attacks all the time. However, in Erwin's attempts to syphon the Realm, Orson pointed out that he had to survive the paradox in order to carry out his plan, which was slowly ready to dawn on the Earth in minutes, if Erwin hadn't gotten sucked into his machine. According to the laws of Spectrology, it is impossible to survive the paradox. In the event that Type 2 paradox happens, the universe would regenerate in the Re-Marx Effect, in which every piece of matter syphoned would return to normal, all except for animate forms of matter such as animals. Civilization would regenerate, but evolution would have to re-occur to set Pacs back up to make up for all the lost time in their lost futures. It is possible that clones of the Pac-People killed in the paradox would generate, but die quicker while regular Pacs would live as long as possible, a perfect example of Type 2 paradoxes is the Ancient race's extinction, they were sucked in & then, the universe restarted. A Type 3 paradox is when there is no paradox that dawns on civilization, but is ready or it's a paradox that never happened yet, but energy has been syphoned from the Realm, a good example is Pac-Man's defeat of Erwin in Shadow Temple as the paradox never happened due to Erwin's clumsiness, saving the universe & sending all of the spectral energy back to the Realm. See Also *Spectral Realm *Spectralogy *Paradox Category:Terms Category:Pac-Man World 3